


hold your liquor to make it quicker

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Wu have a clever plan to finally get to meet Nick's boyfriend: Get Nick drunk and then hand him his cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your liquor to make it quicker

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=12743#cmt12743) on the grimm kink meme.

Nick was drunk off his ass.

“It was the only way we could get him to call you!” Wu was saying cheerfully even as he steered Monroe into the seat next to Nick and across from a glowering Hank.

“How-?”

“I bet him he couldn’t do a row of tequila shots. He’s kind of stupid like that.”

Monroe really wanted to be offended on his boyfriend’s behalf but looking at Nick, he kind of had to agree. Nick was _stupid_ like that. He was face down on the table, mumbling something incoherent to himself. Monroe could smell the alcohol on him, in him, his scent sharp and a little bitter.

“I’m Wu, by the way and this is Hank.”

They shook hands and part of Monroe wanted to say, thanks but I know you. You ransacked my house looking for a little girl. But that would be a really bad idea. Hopefully, they wouldn’t remember him.

“I remember you.” Hank said suddenly, proving all the gods in the sky could hear Monroe’s prayers and simply chose to fuck him over anyway. “You’re the guy Nick thought kidnapped that little girl. Seriously?”

That last was aimed at Nick, currently lolling his head back and forth on the table top. At Hank’s voice he looked up and when he spotted Monroe, he brightened.  
“Monroe!” he crowed, delighted. “I called you on my phone!”

And he had, twenty minutes earlier. Monroe’s cell had rang and when he picked it up, Nick’s voice had warbled in his ear.

“Monroe, Monroe, I’m drunk! I can’t feel my face!”

Monroe had gotten into this car and driven straight over, thankful that Nick had mentioned the bar he was going to before he left. He was pretty sure that in Nick’s drunken state, he’d be utterly useless at directions. Fortunately, traffic had been light and parking easy to find so a mere twenty minutes later, Monroe had gone into the bar, hunting his wayward boyfriend.

And that was where he had been ambushed by Wu, who had been waiting for him at the entrance to the bar like some sort of great bird of prey. Monroe would know; he’d had to deal with birds of prey before. He actually felt rather chagrined about it, a trap had been laid and he had fallen right into it with no inkling of the danger. Maybe he was getting soft?

Monroe shifted in his chair, closer to Nick who was still crooning his name, to put a hand on his back. He stroked his hand along the warm line of his spine and Nick smiled at him, sweetly drunk. Monroe smiled back then turned his attention back to Nick’s friends.

“No, this is good.” Wu was arguing. “We have his prints on file, we’ve already done a background check so we know he’s clean. Hell, I saw his porn stash while I was searching his house. All pretty vanilla stuff so at least we know that he isn’t tying Nick up and making him call him daddy.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Wu hastened to add when he noticed the look on Monroe’s face. “Hank ties me up all the time. It’s just that Nick, he’s pretty brand new to all this, you know? So naïve.”

“Innocent little baby.” Wu cooed, reaching across the table to pat Nick’s head. Hank seemed unimpressed. Monroe had no idea what to do. He only came here to get Nick, interrogation had not been on the agenda.

“What do you do for a living again?” Hank asked, suspicious like Monroe was going to answer ‘drug dealer’. They all valiantly ignored Nick trying to climb onto Monroe’s lap. Mostly to save Nick’s drunken dignity because he was failing miserably, nearly slipping to the floor more than once. Wu snapped his fingers a few times.

“I know this. Something with clocks, right?”

Monroe wondered why he even had to be here; Wu seemed to know a disturbing amount about him.

“Clock maker. I also do repair jobs.”

He flinched as Nick nearly elbowed him in the face. He quickly captured Nick’s flailing limbs, gathered him up and deposited him in his lap. Maybe Nick would calm down after finding himself where he had been trying so desperately to go.

Wu was eying them approvingly.

“Nice technique. You had him all wrapped up in seconds. I give you extra points for the long-suffering look on your face.”

He nudged Hank. “You should take some notes. You _never_ pin me that quickly.”

Hank threw Wu an exasperated look. “Would you stop talking about our sex life? We’re supposed to be discussing their sex life, not our own.”

That, of all things, caught Nick’s attention. His head popped up from where he had been nuzzling Monroe’s neck.

“We have sex!” he said brightly and Monroe shushed him a second too late.

“I know you do, sweetheart.” Wu said dryly, “I’ve seen the hickeys. The entire station has.”

Monroe felt a flush work up his entire body. Mortification, yeah mostly, but at the same time, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t experience a visceral pleasure at the idea of people seeing his marks on Nick. Of them knowing Nick belonged to him.

He had to cough to disguise the pleased growl in his throat. Nick patted his face with clumsy hands, eyes drooping and nearly shut. Monroe pressed a kiss to his mouth, a chaste one, a fond one. Tender. He couldn’t help it, not with Nick drowsy and content in his arms. When he remembered himself, it was to find Hank and Wu studying him intently.

“What?” he asked defensively but Wu just smiled and waved a hand.

“You better get him home. Let him sleep off those tequila shots.”

Monroe didn’t need to be told twice, getting to his feet and helping Nick get to his. He draped one of Nick’s arms around his shoulder and easily bore his weight as they stepped away from the table.

“Uh, well, it was good meeting you?” Monroe didn’t mean to make that sound like a question so he tried again. “It was nice to meet you.”

Wu was saying the same but it was Hank who surprised him, face serious.

“Take good care of him.”

Hank trusted him, at least, to get Nick home. So that counted as a win, didn’t it?

“I will.” Monroe meant it in every way possible. “I will.”

He left the two of them at the table, Wu calling for more drinks and pressing a sly kiss to Hank’s jaw.

Once outside, the night air cool on his face, Monroe gave up on getting Nick to walk, simply picking him up and carrying him to the car. Nick didn’t protest at all, which just went to show how far gone he was. Monroe had to juggle a bit when it came to opening the car door but he managed, grateful for Blutbad strength.

By the time he got Nick into the passenger seat, the other man was completely limp and dead to the world. The buckle gave him some trouble; he had to crane his arm around Nick and slide it in blind. Finally though, he had Nick safe and sound in his car and now it was time to go home.

“The things I put up with for you.” Monroe told Nick’s sleeping form but Nick just snored in answer.


End file.
